The present disclosure relates generally to spray tools, and, more particularly, to electrostatic spray tools.
Spray tools, such as electrostatic spray tools, may be used to spray a coating material onto a target object, such as an automotive vehicle. The electrostatics help to increase the transfer efficiency of the spray onto the target object. Unfortunately, the electricity used by the electrostatic spray tool may be delivered through a power cord, which limits mobility of the electrostatic spray tool and requires a local power source such as the power grid. Furthermore, any extra weight added onto spray tools reduces mobility and comfort in handling the spray tools, which can also cause reduced quality in the spray coating.